


Surprise Birthday Bash

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bat Brothers, Bat Family, Birthday, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Jason Todd-centric, Surprise Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 03:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20269501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: Happy birthday, Jason!





	Surprise Birthday Bash

**Author's Note:**

> So apparently it's Jason's birthday...

If it wasn’t Alfred calling, Jason would have just let the phone ring to voicemail and then promptly deleted the voicemail without listening.

But it  _ was  _ Alfred so with a tired sigh, Jason answered. “Hey Alf.”

“ _ Happy birthday, Master Jason _ .”

Jason grunted, glancing at the calender. “Is it August already?”

“ _ Indeed it is, sir _ ,” Alfred replied. “ _ How are you? _ ”

“Fine,” Jason replied. “Is everything okay? Did you need something?”

“I was wondering if you wouldn’t mind stopping by the manor today,” Alfred replied. “I have a batch of your favorite cookies for you.”

Jason sighed, dropping his head against the back of the couch. “I don’t know, Alf,” he replied. “You know I don’t like it there.”

“It won’t take more than a few moments, Master Jason,” Alfred replied. “It’s your birthday, sir, and I’d love to see you.”

“Will anyone else be there?”

“Do you want them to be?”

Jason grunted, not bothering to reply since he knew Alfred already knew his reply. 

“Alright, let me get up and get dressed. I’ll be over soon.”

“Wonderful, sir.”

…………….

“Happy birthday, Master Jason!”

Jason couldn’t help but smile as he pulled Alfred into a hug when the butler answered the door.

“Thanks, Alf,” he returned with a smile, allowing Alfred to guide him into the main foyer of the manor. “So where’s everyone else?”

“Distracted with their own activities, I’m sure,” Alfred replied. There was something in his voice that seemed off but Jason didn’t think anything of it. “Why don’t you go have a seat in the dinning room? It’s been too long since the two of us have sat down with a cup of tea.”

“That sounds nice, Alfred, thank you,” Jason replied. He hadn’t celebrated his birthday since before he’d died, hadn’t really given a shit about it at all, really. But Alfred always found a way to bring out that childish joy in him.

Nodding, Jason tucked his hands into his pockets and made his way to the dinning room.

…………..

“Surprise!”

Jason jumped back, eyes wide. When he’d walked into the dinning room, he’d expected it to be empty since Alfred had said everyone else was busy.

Turns out, he’d been lied to. Or at least mislead since Alfred made it a point to lie as little as possible.

Instead, upon walking into the dinning room, Jason found the golden boy, the replacement, the demon spawn, as well as Kori and Roy.

And Bruce. But Jason was going to ignore him.

“What is this?” Jason demanded, not missing the way everyone was wearing red.

“It’s a surprise party,” Kori repleid, surprising Jason since he’d expected Dick would be the one to jump at the chance to explain. Hell, he’d expected the older boy to leap over the table and force him into a hug, but instead Dick remained at hsi seat.

“Surprise party?” Jason repeated.

“For your birthday, stupid,” Roy told him, chuckling. 

Jason shook his head. “Whose idea was this?” he asked.

“Mine.”

Of all the people he had expected to say that, Bruce Wayne was not one of them. “Oh.”

“Pennyworth, would you hurry up!?” Damian shouted. “I want cake.”

“You’ll kindly recall your manners, Master Damian,” Alfred lectured as he walked in with a cake decorated with red icing, a red bat in the center and the words ‘Happy Birthday Jason’ written in red cursive frosting.

“Why?” Jason asked, looking at Bruce.

“Why not?” Bruce replied. “We’re a family. We should celebrate one another’s birthdays.”

And that...that was probably the nicest thing Bruce had said to jason in a long time.

……………..

“Happy birthday, Jason,” Dick said, as he, Damian, Tim pulled Jason a little ways away from everyone else. “We got you some gifts but you can’t tell B about some of them, or he’ll have our heads.”

Jason raised an eyebrow. “Alright?”

He accepted the small package from Tim, eyes widening when he found two packs of cigarettes.

“You also can’t tell Alfred about those,” Tim chimed in. “Or he’ll kill us.”

Jason chuckled, slipping them into his jacket pocket. “Sure thing, Timbo.”

Tim’s surprise at the name was clear on his face but he forced down his surprise as Dick stepped forward, handing Jason a gift bag.

“I can’t wrap gifts and figured it would be less of a disaster to just put it in a bag,” Dick explained at Jason’s raised eyebrow.

“Fair point,” the younger agreed, taking the bag. His eyes went wide when he pulled out a battered copy of ‘Pride and Prejudice’.

“It’s your copy,” Dick explained.

“This was left here when I died,” Jason said softly. “I thought Bruce would have gotten rid of it.”

“I got it first,” Dick said with a smile. “Figured you might want it back.”

Jason already had a copy of Pride and Prejudice back at his safehouse but this one...this one had memories attached to it. An emotional attachment.

He looked down when Damian shoved his way forward and thrust a box at Jason.

“This is the only  _ acceptable  _ gift to give a man of your caliber,” he sneered.

Jason heaved a sigh, putting the book back in the bag and setting it on the ground before taking the box. Knowing Damian and based solely on those words, he figured it was going to turn out to be a more insult based gift than anything else.

So imagine his surprise when he opened the box to find a Beretta M9 and silencer. He stared down at it before looking back to Damian.

“Like I said,” the young boy huffed. “Only the best for a man of your caliber.” he turned and stormed back into the dining room before Jason could say anything.

“Happy birthday,” Tim said, smiling before following after the younger, leaving Dick and Jason.

“I’m surprised you haven’t hugged me yet,” Jason muttered, securing the box and setting it on the floor with the bag.

“I know you don’t like it,” Dick replied. “But you’re happy, right?”

“Yeah, of course,” jason replied. “Actually, this is probably the happiest I’ve been while in the manor in years.”

“Good,” Dick chirped. “Happy birthday, Jason.”

…………….

“Jason?”

Jason stiffened at the voice. For most of the day, he’d been completely successful in avoiding Bruce. So of course  _ now  _ when he was trying to leave would be when the man showed up.

“Bruce,” Jason greeted, forcing himself to be polite and not ruin the day with anger.

“Happy birthday, chum,” Bruce said gently, surprising Jason with the name.

“I...thank you,” Jason said stiffly.

Bruce nodded, clearing his throat before handing Jason a gift bag. “Your gift.”

That surprised Jason more than the nickname had and so he took the bag hesitantly, reaching inside to find a brand new leather jacket.

“Bruce, I…”

“Happy birthday,” Bruce said again before turning and leaving.

And that was that.

Jason stood in the driveway for a few more moments, watching after Bruce before shaking himself out of his thoughts and getting into his car, heading back to his safehouse feeling warmer inside than he had in years.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts!


End file.
